10 Ways to Drive Your Man Wild
by smallboxes
Summary: Josh has some magazines under his bed and Drake has some questions. [slash]


_Author's Notes:_ I do not own _Drake & Josh_, am making no profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. All comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

The grimy string of the yo-yo flew easily off Drake's finger as he had tried to make the shiny blue toy do a trick. He watched as it sailed through the air, over the couch, and across the slick wooden floors as it disappeared under Josh's bed. Sighing, Drake made his way to the bed and dropped to his knees as he stuck his hand into the dark space. 

His palm didn't brush over much; Josh was pretty good about keeping things neat and organized. He quickly found his yo-yo, but not before the back of his hand hit something hard. Drake's fingers ran over the surface as he pulled the object (or rather, objects) out into the light. His brown eyes grew wide as he sat back on his heels and his head looked up sharply when he heard the door creak open.

"Hey Drake, Dad said we could…" Josh's voice trailed off as he looked at Drake questioningly. "What are you doing by my bed?"

"I was looking for my yo-yo and I found _these_," Drake said accusingly, hauling what he found from the floor on to the cushy bed. The mattress dipped slightly under the weight and Drake crossed his arms as he raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

Josh didn't say anything at first; he felt the embarrassment bubble in his head as his cheeks grew red while his skin burned with a growing shame. But he shrugged his shoulders and looked toward the ground before answering. "They're just magazines."

"Cosmopolitan? Glamour? Marie Claire?" Drake asked, pointing at each of the offending publications. "I just…I don't even know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything!" Josh said quickly as he shut the blue door behind him. He walked over to the bed, standing on the opposite side of Drake as the two boys looked at each other. "Just put them back under the bed!"

"But _why_? Why _these_ magazines?"

Josh used his hand to cover his face, his soft palm absorbing some of the heat from his cheek.

"I used them for help with my advice column," he said softly. "You know, when I used to write for Ms. Nancy. But when I gave that up, I kept getting them and well… they've been helpful."

"Oh yeah? How?"

There was a challenge in Drake's voice that Josh could hear, somewhere between the sarcasm and the questioning. And it made his embarrassment simmer, made him want to wipe the smirk off Drake's lips and show him who would be laughing when it was all said and done. Josh brought his knees onto the mattress, stretched out so his hand grabbed for the other boy's red t-shirt, and pulled.

They tumbled together on the bed as the mattress sighed with tiny squeaks and Drake felt the sharp corners of the ridiculous magazines poking in his back, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered because Josh was on him, over him, totally _engulfed_ in him as their lips were hot on each other and slid across sweet flesh. There was something teasing and animalistic in the way that Josh was slowly conquering him and Drake didn't quite understand it, but he knew that he wanted _more_ as he tangled his fingers in the curls at the nape of Josh's neck.

Josh pulled away, grinning as he did so in seeing Drake's flushed cheeks and questioning eyes. He began to paw through the magazines scattered across the blue comforter and pulled out the one he was looking for, unintentionally relieving Drake the discomfort from the glossy book poking his back. He sat up with his legs straddled over Drake's hips and began to flip through slick pages, intent on looking for a certain article. Drake arched an eyebrow and sat up slightly, propped upon his elbows.

"Hey man, what are you doing?"

"Looking for…this!" Josh replied triumphantly, folding the magazine in half and showing him the marked page. "Tip number five: kiss him slowly and make him want more."

"Hang on, you've been _using_ these tips? Let me see," Drake said, grabbing the magazine out of his hand. "Tip number seven: the skin near his earlobe is very sensitive, so bite and kiss at your own choosing."

"Sound familiar?" Josh grinned as his voice dropped; he brought his face near Drake's ear and followed the advice, causing Drake to close his own eyes as his fingers clutched tighter around the issue of Cosmopolitan or Glamour or whatever it was he was holding. He just held it tighter and against his chest before Josh gently pulled it out of his hand and tossed it aside while he slid his other hand around the warm skin of Drake's narrow hip

* * *

FIN. 


End file.
